


the light behind your eyes

by Evanstanwrites



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on True Events, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Cancer, Other, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites
Summary: besides Steve Bucky has another best friend: Daan, Y/n's cousin. But now the time has come to say goodbye





	the light behind your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The character Daan is based on a real person, my cousin and the song in the fic was really our song. he passed away in March '18.  
> So this fic is dedicated to him.   
> Daan I love you and miss you everyday, I see you life on in your little girl. <3

it was Saturday afternoon and in the Stark tower. Everyone was gathered in the living room but no laugh or other sound sounded through the room. You could hear a needle drop. Most of the once fearless and strong assassins and soldiers didn’t dare to even move when tears threatened to fall from their eyes. Vision was holding a sobbing Wanda, Clint held on to Nat’s hand, Steve had his head leaning in his hands while he leaned forwards with his elbows onto his knees. Sam could only stare in front of him, Bruce tried to keep himself preoccupied with cleaning his glasses while Tony tried not to break the glass scotch he held in his hand. Bucky didn’t even tried to hide the tears that were rolling from his cheeks, but he held himself strong. He had the need to stay strong for Y/n who was also sobbing in his side still holding on to the phone that delivered the news that went off like a bomb.

_ So long to all of my friends _

_ I’d be lying if I didn’t say _

_ That I miss them all tonight _

_ And if they only knew what I would say _

_ If I could be with you tonight _

_ I would sing you to sleep _

_ Never let them take the light behind your eyes _

_ One day I’ll lose this fight _

_ As we fade in the dark _

_ Just remember you will always burn as bright _

Y/n cousin Daan who was a good friend to all the avengers and even worked in the tower had cancer. The fact that he had a brain tumor wasn’t new. He had been through several surgeries and thanks to Tony he had the best doctors the world had. But his tumor was attached to too much dangerous nerves so they never could get the whole thing out. And it kept growing back and even bigger. They all knew he couldn’t survive this, even chemo didn’t do a thing. Doctors had given him a year or 2. That time Daan chose to spend with his princes, ylana, his daughter. Only fate had a different plan for him, after 3 months the tumor in his brain started to pressure the nerves of his eyes making him practically blind. Weeks later his legs started to feel numb and he couldn’t walk alone anymore not long after his arms followed. It was at this point it was decided that it wasn’t good for ylana to constantly see her father in pain; he couldn’t even hold her anymore.  Y/n did everything she could to help him, Daan loved to read and even to make music. So y/n would read to him like a bedtime story or she would sing the songs they normally sang together till he fell peacefully in sleep with a smile on his face.

But now was the time that she and the team would say goodbye. She just had the phone call that they would put Daan in a coma so he could pass without any pain.

It was Monday morning, the day Daan would go into his coma, only the doctors didn’t allowed that the whole team would come. So most of them gave something to give Daan. It was only Bucky and y/n who were at the hospital. Daan was besides Steve Bucky’s best friend so he would go in first and give everyone’s gifts and just spent some quality time.

It was 15min later Bucky opened the door to Daan’s room and told her she could come in if she was ready. She gave him a nod and followed him inside the room, the first thing she could she was the knitted blanket on top off Daan and the plush redwing in his lap. On his nightstand the notebook Steve gave him, Tony’s phone and the crossword puzzle from Bruce.

Daan looked pale and had chapped lips but they were curled up in a smile. With the little sight Daan had left he could make out y/n’s silhouette standing at the foot off his bed. He lifted his arms to her and spoke softly.

“Come lay beside me y/n”

She carefully crawled in the bed next to him and instantly he wrapped his arms around her. Both taking in the comfort they desperately need. Y/n stroking along Daan’s chest to help him relax more. Suddenly her hand felt cold metal against her fingers, when she looked up she saw dog tags hanging from his neck. When she looked closer at the tags she saw that it were Bucky’s dog tags. She looked up at Bucky who still stood at the foot off the bed and smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

“Y/n, you remember our promise? The song we sang together?”

“Yeah Daan, I’ll always remember.”

“Please keep them, be strong. Don’t let it take your light. You too Bucky, promise me.”

“I promise pal. Till the end of the line”

It was at that moment a doctor and a nurse came in the room and we all knew it was time.

“Y/n, can you sing it? Our promise, sing me to sleep.”

Bucky came to the side of the bed and held Daan’s hand that lay on Y/n waist so they both could feel him there.

“Everything for you. I love you Daan. Sweet dreams”

Y/n started singing their song and not long after the doctor injected the substance that would put Daan to sleep.

_ Be strong and hold my hand _

_ Time becomes for us, you’ll understand _

_ We’ll say goodbye today _

_ And I’m sorry how it ends this way _

_ If you promise not to cry _

_ Then I’ll tell you just what I would say _

_ If I could be with you tonight _

_ I would sing you to sleep _

_ Never let them take the light behind your eyes _

_ I’ll fail and lose this fight _

_ Never fade in the dark _

_ Just remember you will always burn as bright _

_ The light behind your eyes _

_ The light behind your _

_ Sometimes we must grow stronger and _

_ You can’t be stronger in the dark _

_ When I’m here, no longer _

_ You must be stronger and _

_ If I could be with you tonight _

_ I would sing you to sleep _

_ Never let them take the light behind your eyes _

_ I failed and lost this fight _

_ Never fade in the dark _

_ Just remember you will always burn as bright _


End file.
